Destiny just received two separate gifts from her great-great-grandmother. The first gift is a box of $18$ chocolate candy bars, and the second gift is a pack of $12$ cookies. Destiny wants to use all of the chocolate candy bars and cookies to make identical snack bags for her cousins. What is the greatest number of snack bags that Destiny can make?
Solution: In order to know how many snack bags Destiny can make, we need a number that is a factor of ${18}$ and ${12}$, so that the ${18}$ chocolate candy bars and the ${12}$ cookies can be divided up evenly. So, if there were $\gray{2}$ bags, there would be ${18} \div \gray{2} = 9$ chocolate candy bars and ${12} \div \gray{2} = 6$ cookies in a bag. This creates identical snack bags, but it isn't the greatest number of bags! To find the greatest number of identical snack bags, we want to find the greatest common factor of ${18}$ and ${12}$. To do so, let's find factors of ${18}$ and ${12}$. ${18}$ : $1, 2, 3, 6, 9, 18$ ${12}$ : $1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 12$ The greatest common factor of ${18}$ and ${12}$ is $6$. In math notation this looks like: $ \text{gcf}({18}, {12}) = 6$. The greatest number of identical snack bags that Destiny can make is $6$.